


Lord Perseus

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I will probably add tags later, No Trials of Apollo, Not Canon Compliant, Percy a god, This won't stay Percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: Percy is almost killed by Gaea during the battle. The only way to save him is to make him a god. Read this story to find out more about Percy's new life as a god. This won't stay percabeth. I may have Percy and Annabeth sleep around a bit before I decide who to pair them with. This will probably become a crossover.
Relationships: Apollo & Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Saving Him

**Poseidon’s point of view**

We were in Greece helping our demigod children defeat our giant banes. The last giant had just been defeated so we were now fighting the remaining monsters. Well everyone except for my son Percy, he was fighting Gaea herself. I was worried for him, sure he had defeated numerous monsters, a couple of gods and titans and giants. But Gaea was a primordial I really didn’t know if he would be able to defeat her. He had lifted her off the ground by summoning water from the ground, and he and Gaea were now standing on it. 

It was clear that he was having a hard time, but as we watched he got past her guard and stabbed her in the chest, but before she went back to her forced slumber she got her revenge while Percy was distracted looking around to see if his friends were okay, or at least that’s what I assumed he was doing, Gaea swung her sword at him stabbing him in the chest as he had done to her.

Then she went back to her slumber defeated, but she had managed to strike a blow at us by possibly killing my son, the hero, who had brought us all together. As I hurried toward where he had fallen I saw that the daughter of Athena had gotten to him first. I heard her shout “Lord Apollo please help him!” Apollo hurried over and I arrived at my son’s side just before he did. 

When I saw the wound in my son’s chest I feared that there would be nothing Apollo could do. And when he got there Apollo only confirmed my fears when he said: “I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do.” “Are you sure?” I asked him he said, “yes there’s nothing I can do he’s too close to death.” Hades nodded saying “he only has a few minutes left. The last people who we would expect to help did.

The fates, who were still here after they finished battling their bane Thoon said: “there is something you can do, he is a worthy hero.” After they spoke realization dawned on all of us well except for some of the demigods anyway. I glanced around at the rest of the council and Hades. We all nodded, we led the demigods back to their ship and sent them on their way back to Camp Half-Blood, the daughter of Athena and Percy’s closest friends were reluctant to go but we reassured them that we were going to save him and that they would see him again soon. 

After the demigods were sent on their way Hades said: “He doesn’t have much time left.” Then Zeus said, “do we all agree that Perseus Jackson should be made immortal, and a minor god.” We all agreed even the ones that didn’t like Percy agreed with it, which was kind of surprising. I stood, I had been kneeling at my son’s side but I rejoined the rest of the council and we began to chant in ancient Greek.

**Percy’s point of view**

After Gaea stabbed me I knew it was over, no more battles we had won but I had lost. I was dying and I wouldn’t be able to be with Annabeth, or at least not until she dies. But I don’t want her to be upset over me for the rest of her life I would rather if she gets over me and moves on, maybe even find someone else I just want her to be happy and if that’s with someone else I can handle that.

It was at this moment when I felt her take my hand. I could hear her crying I wanted to apologize, tell her I loved her, tell her to move on from this not to stay upset over me but I just didn’t have the energy left. I heard her yell for Apollo but I knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything I was dying. Apollo told everyone there was nothing he could do and my father asked him desperately if he was sure. He said he was and Hades said that I didn’t have much time left.

I already knew that I could feel it, but then I heard the scratchy voices of the fates, I barely heard them say that I was a worthy hero and that there was a way to save me. I didn’t really know what they were talking about, and I didn’t have the energy to think about it. Annabeth reluctantly left my side and she left with the rest of the seven to head to camp half-blood to prevent the two camps from killing each other. After the rest of the seven were gone Zeus spoke he asked “Do we all agree that Perseus Jackson should be made immortal and a minor god?” after I barely heard this I would have had a look of shock on my face if it wasn’t for the fact that I was almost dead. 

My father, who had been at my side since just before Apollo said I couldn’t be healed, stood and joined the other gods or at least that’s what I assumed he did since he let go of my hand and walked away. Shortly after this, the gods started chanting in ancient Greek.

I could only understand bits and pieces of what they said but shortly after they started chanting I felt my wound close and an excruciating pain like when I had bathed in the Styx. The pain continued, and strength returned to me but the pain was too much so I passed out cold, but thankfully I wasn’t dead just unconscious. 

**Poseidon’s point of view**

I was pleased that we were able to save Percy; I just wasn’t sure what he would think of this when he wakes up. We took him to Olympus where we put him in one of the beds in Apollo’s infirmary. He would probably wake up soon and we would certainly find out his opinion. I knew that immortality would probably cause some problems with his relationship with the daughter of Athena. 

I would have rathered him find someone other than the daughter of my rival, but I wanted what was best for him and I just wanted him to be happy. Since he was happy with her I hadn’t interfered. I get the feeling that half the reason why Athena agreed to this was that she hoped it could bring their relationship to an end since she had made it quite clear that she didn’t want them together, even if her daughter was happy with him. 

The demigods had succeeded at bringing peace to the two camps, unfortunately, It had come at a price. Travis Stoll a son of Hermes had been killed by the legacy of Apollo who had been urging the Romans to fight. At least now that hostilities were over our two sides were no longer fighting for dominance. The legacy of Apollo would be punished for his crimes as would any who agreed with his beliefs. I knew that the demigods or camp half-blood at least would be waiting for any news about Percy since they would know of Percy’s near death. If they didn’t know they would learn of it soon from the remainder of the seven. We were waiting in the throne room for Percy to wake up, Apollo had just gone to check on him to find out if he had woken up or not, and tell him that he was now a minor god and his domains. 


	2. I'm a God!

**Percy’s pov**

When I woke up I was in a white room on a bed like I was in an infirmary or hospital, but I couldn’t remember how I had got there I remembered the battle, and then I remembered Gaea stabbing me, how was I alive that wound should have killed me. That was when I remembered what the fates said and then the gods agreeing to make me a god. When I remembered that I realized I felt stronger than ever.

I was just about to get up when Apollo walked in, he said: “Hey cuz I see you’re awake.” I said sarcastically “No I thought I was still unconscious.” Apollo didn’t comment. I started to get out of the bed, and Apollo didn’t stop me I guess if I was right and they did make me a god he probably wasn’t too worried. Now that I was awake. He said, “Cuz you may or may not remember this but you nearly died, but we saved you by making you a minor god.” 

So they did make me a god, I thought to myself. Well at least I’m not dead, but then again this could cause some problems between me and Annabeth. I asked him “so if you made me a god, what am I god of?” He said, “I was getting there; you are the god of rivers, Heroes, swordsmanship, loyalty, and quests.” 

“What does that mean?” I asked he answered, “It means that as the god of heroes you unlike the rest of us will have more freedom from the ancient laws and will be able to help our children, also as the god of quests you will be able to interfere with or aid demigods who are on a quest.” Well, this might not be so bad after all; I will still be able to help demigods. Apollo continued, he said “You need to come to the throne room to discuss your sacred animal and your symbol of power.

I will be training you in your new powers, and you will go to your father for any help you need with your Rivers domain. But first, you need to change those clothes.” That was true I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing during the battle, and they were torn and stained with blood and monster dust, not to mention that there was a large hole where Gaea had stabbed me. Apollo made some clothes appear for me and then left to let me change in peace. 

I changed and then headed out of the room. I found my way out of Apollo’s palace, yes that’s where I was and made my way to the throne room. As I walked through Olympus I saw for the first time the changes Annabeth had made. They looked great, even better than before. As I walked through the streets of Olympus the nature spirits bowed while the minor gods would greet me or just nod. I suppose they were my equals now. 

Anyway, when I got to the throne room I bowed to the Olympians, I may be a god now but I’m still a minor one and I wasn’t interested in angering Zeus or any of the other gods right now. Hades and I sat on smaller guest thrones and then Zeus spoke, he said “Perseus, we have decided that your symbol of power will be your sword Anacklosmos, and your sacred animal will be the Pegasus. 

We have also decided that after you are trained you will take over Dionysus’s position at camp half-blood; I assume Apollo has already told you your domains and that he would be training you.” I just nodded in response then I thought of a question to ask them. I asked, “when will I be able to visit my mom and my friends?” Zeus answered, “You may visit them once you have learned to control your forms.” I just nodded in response I understood what he meant, I wouldn’t want to lose control and possibly kill someone by accident. 

Once the meeting ended I gave Riptide to Hephaestus to modify it, hopefully, I would like whatever changes he made to it. After that I spoke with my dad for a minute, when he left I went with Apollo to begin my training. 

**Annabeth’s point of view**

The war was finally over we had won, Gaea was defeated, and the Romans no longer wanted to kill us, most of them had begun the trip back to Camp Jupiter, but Jason, Frank, and hazel were staying a little longer. You would think that we should be celebrating, but there were two things that seriously dampened the mood. One was the fact that Connor Stoll had been killed by Octavian before we had managed to bring peace between the two camps, the other was Percy. 

The gods had said that they were going to save him, but how? Based on what the fates had said I suspected they would be making him immortal possibly even a god, but I was worried. Would godhood, if that’s what they do change him? or would he be much the same as he has always been? Regardless of whether he changes or not, we wouldn’t be able to stay together unless I am immortal as well, and I don’t know if the gods would agree to make me immortal.

it’s not that I’m not deserving I've done almost as much as Percy, although I'm sure not all the gods agree with that. On top of that I know my mom doesn’t approve of our relationship, I don’t know what Poseidon thinks but he hasn’t tried to stop it, so I don’t know if he would be against it or not. As the day went on I continued to wonder about Percy I was worried but I tried to not let it show on my face, I am one of the camp leaders after all. 

The rest of the seven not including Percy obviously had told Chiron and the campers about what had happened to Percy I think they were all happy that the gods were going to save him, but I think we were all wondering what Percy would be like when he came out of this, we also wondered when we would see him again.

The gods had said we would see him again soon, but we all wondered how soon. Those eight months that he was missing when Hera swapped him with Jason were some of the hardest of my life. I needed my seaweed brain, but would he be the same as before? I won’t know until I see him again, and who knows when that will be. Piper walked over to me, she was somehow able to tell how worried I was, she said “Relax Annabeth, he loves you, he will come back to you.” I replied, “Yes but will he be the same as before?” She answered, “Obviously we can’t know for sure, but he should be, it would take a lot to change him.” I said, “but he will either be an immortal or a god, how will we be together?” Piper said, “Annabeth after everything you’ve done they would be foolish to say you don’t deserve immortality.” I talked to Piper for a while longer what she said made me feel a bit better but I still couldn’t see how we can be together my mother would definitely be against it.


	3. Messages and Meetings

**Percy’s Point of view**

Over the next couple of weeks, I trained with Apollo. Hestia had agreed to let me stay at her palace until I had my own. I had Iris messaged my Mom and Paul just to let them know I was okay, but I hadn’t told them yet that I had nearly died but the gods had saved me by making me a god. I wasn’t sure how they would take the news.

I think they suspected that something was different since the change from demigod to god had made my voice more pleasant sounding, and my muscles were more pronounced, but not so much that they looked unnatural. I think I will Iris message Annabeth as well since she is probably worried about me and I just want to talk to her. 

I took out a drachma and Iris messaged her, in the Message, I saw that she was sitting at the desk in the Athena cabin furiously working on something. I said “Annabeth!” She looked up and saw the message. She said “Percy!” I smiled at her silently wishing I could see her in person, not just through an Iris message. 

But to my surprise and disappointment, her hand flew to her mouth and she corrected herself calling me Lord Perseus. I sighed internally, where all my friends going to do that now, insist on calling me that? I really haven’t changed much other than the fact I am a god. I still act the same as I always have. My personality hasn’t changed. But now almost everyone insisted on calling me Lord Perseus, well except for the Olympians who were still higher in status than me and the minor gods who are my equals. The only ones who still called me Percy were my dad, Hermes, and Apollo. Everyone else either called me Perseus or Lord Perseus. 

Being a god isn’t so bad except for the fact that everyone treats me differently and I don’t know if Annabeth and I will be able to stay together now. Speaking of her when she corrected herself I quickly said “Annabeth there is no need to be so formal with me, we were best friends for five years before we started dating, some things about me may have changed but I am still the same guy I was when we started dating. 

We have been through two wars and Tartarus together, there is no need to treat me any differently than you always have.”

She said “but”

“but nothing I am still your seaweed brain, and you are still my wise girl. So just call me Percy like you always have.” 

She had that look on her face that she gets when she’s thinking like her brain is going a million miles an hour. To change the subject I said, “So what are you working on?” I probably wouldn’t understand half of what she said but I just wanted to get the topic of conversation away from whether or not she could still call me Percy. 

She answered “The design for your Palace and camp cabin.” 

In response, I said something really smart like “oh,”

she managed a small laugh. I should have guessed that she would be the one designing it, she is still the architect of Olympus after all, and she had resumed her duties now that the war was over. Also, I had never really thought about it, but I would get a cabin at camp half-blood since I had got the Olympians to recognize the minor gods and their children more. 

As those thoughts crossed my mind I knew that I don’t plan on that cabin having any occupants in the future, though, because unless something prevents it I plan on staying with Annabeth. I don’t plan on being with anyone else. I’m not sure what I would do if for some reason we can’t be together. If that ends up being the case I may find someone else, but I don’t think I will ever have demigod children, I know from experience just how hard their lives can be and don’t want to have to put someone through that just because I couldn’t control myself. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Annabeth snapping her fingers and saying “Are you still there?” I shook my head and said, “oh uh yeah sorry, zoned out for a minute there.” 

She just looked amused by it. She said, “I was asking you if there was anything you wanted in your Palace or cabin.” She gave me a general idea of what she had planned I didn’t understand everything she said but knowing her work it would look amazing no matter what she did. We talked for a while longer but there were things we both had to do, I had another lesson with Apollo, and she had her usual camp schedule. 

**Poseidon’s point of view**

From what I have seen of Percy in the past two weeks, I know that he still wants to be with the daughter of Athena, he seems to have accepted his new position but I’m not sure if he is happy about it. I’m not Aphrodite but I can tell how much he cares for the daughter of Athena I can tell that he isn’t completely comfortable with all the attention and respect his new position had given him.

he was respected before, for everything he did during the two wars and surviving Tartarus of all places, but I know that he was never really comfortable with so many others looking up to him and showing him so much respect but he would have to get used to it. One thing that was in his favour was that he was learning surprisingly quickly so he would soon be able to visit Sally and his friends at the camps. 

I decided that since we hadn’t given him a choice whether to become a god or not since he was dying at the time. I believed that he still deserved a gift for everything he had done for us. I summoned the council to discuss it, I knew that Athena wouldn’t like my idea but since when do I care what she thinks. When everyone arrived Zeus asked, “Brother why did you call this meeting?”

I answered, “I called you here because I believe that my son still deserves a reward for all he has done for us.” 

“Is godhood not reward enough?” Zeus boomed. 

I answered, “Normally yes, but my son has done more for us than any other hero has, and he wasn’t given a choice before we made him a god. I believe that there is something we can offer him that he will no doubt accept.”


End file.
